that precious lost dog
by LukeMunroLover
Summary: This is a short story I wrote in my english class, If you read I hope you enjoy it


**THIS IS A SHORT STORY I WROTE IN MY ENGLISH CLASS. ****THE THEME WAS "HUNTER"...**

**If you read,I hope you enjoy it =)**

**That precious lost dog**

It all began when I was walking back home from one of my friends house, we were going to do a

sleepover but her mother sent us all home because we were too noisy. I had to walk home because I did not

have a ride. While I was walking back home I heard some noise comming behind me, I thought it was just

me with my imagination so I kept walking and did not turn around. I could hear that the noise had became

louder so I started walking a little bit faster untill I saw a creature right in front of me, I could see that the

creature that was right in front of me was hurt. It seemed lost and abandon. The dog had spots that had

no hair, he was bleeding and was also covered in mud. I had tears in my eyes to see this poor dog hurt like

that. Who would not want this dog? Who would hurt this dog? These were the question I asked myself. I

decided to take this dog home and take care of it for a little while. When I was entering my house I tried not

to do any noise to wake up my older brother. I was walking up the stairs untill I heard a voice comming

from behind that creeped me out. "What are you doing home? Are'nt you supose to be at a sleepover?" My

older brother had asked me. "Well, we had to leave because we were too noisy." I had answered my

brothers questions. "And what is that thing? And why is it in our house?" He asked me with a

mysterious look. "Its a dog that I found lost and abandoned on the road. I brought it here so he could rest

and so I could take care of it." When I finished saying these words, I kept walking up the stairs to go give the

dog a bath. While I was giving the dog a bath, I was thinking about how to name him. All sorts of name had

poped into my head so I started to say them out loud to see if the dog would understand one. I started out

by saying Jim after Mika, the dog did not seem to be familiar with one of the names. After I had sayed few

names, I looked at the dog in the eyes and sayed "Hunter." The dog reacted, he was stairing at me with his

big black eyes and he seemed to be waiting for something. I wondered what he wanted, he was maybe

hungry or thirsty, I went to feed him after his bath. When I was done giving him food and water,

I went in my room and made a little cumfy place for him to sleep. He looked like he was scared, so I sat

down on my bed, said his name and made a sign to come in my bed. It was finally morning and Hunter had

woke me up at exactly 7a.m, wich is the time that I get up and prepare myself for school. I did not know

how he knew I got up at that time, maybe it was just a habit or something like that. While I was brushing my

teeths, Hunter was sitting right beside me. I could see he seemed interested about what I was doing and the

sound it did, its like if he never heared or seen this before. When I went to school I was worried about the

dog and how he was doing, I was scared that he would be doing mess's. Everytime I got out of the bus I

could see Hunter running towards the door and I could hear him bark and cry for me. I loved this dog so

much, untill something bad happend one day. I was a comming back from school to go eat at my place

because I had forgoten my lunch home, I had brought a few friends so that I would not walk alone. After we

were finish eating my older brother came back home and told us to go back to school, he did not like the

idea of me having friends over when he was not there. We went back to school and finished our two class

left. Our two class were Maths and Gym, these were my two favorite class. When I was done with my last

class, that was gym I headed straight home to take care of the dog that I adored most in the world. These

were the reasons why he was my favorite dog, and why I adored him so much. Where ever I would go,

he always knewed when I would come back home, he was always lying at the door waiting for me to

open it. At night, he would also come and sleep with me because he was too scared. Everywhere I went, he

came exept when I went to school and when I went to some of my friends places. When I went somewere

and Hunter would see me arrive at the door he would get up from were he was lying, start

barking, he would also come and cuddle and would want me to brush him with my fingers. This time when I

came back from school it was different, when I entered the door I expected to see Hunter, hear him bark

and wait for him to come cuddle me, but nothing. I tried finding him some where in the house, but again

nothing. I could see my brother in the kitchen with his two elbows on the counter, he looked sad and

disapointed.

"I have to talk to you about something." said my older brother, stairing at me with little tears in his eyes.

"OK, what's wrong?" I said with a little worry.

Then he continued. "Well, you know in life. We do things we regreat right?"

"Right but what is your point exactly?" I said with a little frustration.

"About five minutes after you left, when I closed the door behind you, I did not close it well so when Hunter

saw it open he went outside and got hit by a car."

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked him while I was starting to cry.

"No. He did'nt make it."

I was heart broken. I could not believe this was happening to me, that the only dog I had, and the only dog I

adored had past away today, the same day that my parents died.


End file.
